A Burning Ember
by Jewel Of Castilla
Summary: Draco Malfoy....Evil...Heartless...Misunderstood? Can one girl change him? Or is she just showing everyone the REAL Draco?DMOC Rating for Draco and Snap’s potty mouths and bloodgore! Live on potty mouths and bloodgore!Oh also cause Draco’s intense fea


Draco Malfoy....Evil...Heartless...Misunderstood? Can one girl change him? Or is she just showing everyone the REAL Draco?DM/OC Rating for Draco and Snap's potty mouths and blood/gore! Live on potty mouths and blood/gore!!Oh also cause Draco's intense fear of kitty cats may scare younger readers!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the hottie known as Draco Malfoy or any other characters in the book. I do however own Ember and she is based on me so in stealing her as a character you are also stealing me.and that is just disturbing. Also this story is based on a rp that I had with my friend Shawna so in a way half of this story is hers I am just lacing it together. Ok?OK! On to the story!  
  
Note: Bold represent thoughts Yet another note: This is the first Fic I have ever actually put on the net I have written others but all were killed when my hard drive crashed : ( *is sad* but anyway no one has ever read them other than me so please review and tell me what ya think ok?! Thanks!  
  
Emberlyn Christensen walked into the great hall of Hogwarts. She was in her 7th year there and she had hated school from her very first day. Not that it was the school that was the problem it was more the house she never understood how she was sorted into slytherin! OF ALL PLACES! Now Emberlyn (or Ember as she liked to be called) was from a very old wizarding family all of them ,like the Malfoys, had been in Slytherin since before anyone could remember and most I am sorry to say were evil. Both her parents were minions of the dark lord and she hated them with all of her being for they abused her.Now coming back from X-mas break she had a huge burn all across her side.She loathed most others in her house but there was no other person in all the word (Besides her parents and the Dark Lord of corse) who she hated more than Draco Malfoy!  
  
God she hated him! But lately since she got back from the X-mas break.she had thought something was.just not quite right.Draco wasn't surrounded by his usual friends.in fact he just avoided everyone.she could tell something was wrong very wrong but what.well what she could not put her finger on.  
  
That day as she walked in she felt even more pissed off than usual. That stupid Malfoy had taunted one of her friends bringing her to tears. She decided to find him after breakfast and give him a piece of her mind. She sat alone at the Slytherin table as far from him as possible. When he got up she decided she would follow.  
  
When she exited the school she found him sitting out by the lake she froze for a moment Are those tears in his eyes? She shook her head Nah  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Taking a break from insulting people?!" She shouted  
  
Upon hearing her voice his eyes shot open he quickly whipping his tears away he couldn't let anyone see that he was crying! He looked at her over his shoulder "What do you want?" he said in his usual cold manner.  
  
"Oh Malfoy I was just concerned for you!" She said sarcastically "You have usually made at least one person want to kill themselves by now!"  
  
He glared darkly at her "Well maybe I'm busy! You ever think of that?!"  
  
She smirked slightly "Uhh huh busy doing nothing!"  
  
He glared harder "I'm thinking"  
  
She gasped and pretended to act surprised "OH MY GOD!!! That's a first!"  
  
He stood still glaring "Fuck off" He started to walk away but before he was out of earshot she called out "Alert!Alert!Draco Malfoy is thinking! The world is coming to an end!"  
  
At this he ran back at her and before she knew what had happened he had her against the wall of the school his hands at her throat.  
  
dun dun DUN.. So what is Draco gonna do? Is he gonna kill her?Hmmmm..???Well only Shawna and I know the answer to that! *smiles proudly* Shawna:PLLLEEEEAAAAASE CAN I TELL THEM!? Iory: *Bops on head*NO!ME WANT CLIFF HANGER! A/N: Also visit Shawna's story her pen name thingy is SiriusWillBeMissed! GO THERE I COMMAND YOU!!!! 


End file.
